


Movie struggles and cuddles

by TheUnKnown



Series: ZSWW/LSFY week 2021 [5]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, lsfy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnKnown/pseuds/TheUnKnown
Summary: YiZhan fighting over what movie they should watch for movie dateDay 4 of ZSWW/LSFY week 2021Prompts: Domestic/Fluff (NonAU)
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: ZSWW/LSFY week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	Movie struggles and cuddles

“The attack of the killer tomatoes or Mujeres caníbales in the avocado jungle?

“No”

“Pleeease…?

“No”

“C’mon~”

“What makes you feel like you won’t like a movie set in an avocado jungle?”

“ _’Mujeres caníbales’_ means cannibal women, right? It’s self-explanatory.”

“But…” 

“I don’t like horror movies, Zhan-ge, you know!”

“But it’s not…”

He looked sideways, still offended.

Xiao Zhan sighed, defeated.

“What about the killer tomatoes one?”

Yibo looked down, doubtful, Xiao Zhan had a spark of hope.

“It’s called: ‘The attack of the killer tomatoes’! It’s not a horror movie!”

“Please, Zhan-ge…”

Yibo hugged him from behind, placing butterfly kisses down the backside of his throat, expecting to distract him from the options laid on the DVD player. Their breaths were evening out, lazily kissing each other. He caressed Xiao Zhan’s temple in the way that he knew relaxed him so much he stopped paying attention to anything surrounding him. If he managed to… 

There was a comforted sight, followed by a firm:

“No”

He pouted. Zhan-ge opened his eyes and put on an annoyed expression.

“Oh, come on, Yibo! I’ve been waiting for this all year, you can’t change your mind now.”

On his behalf, he would like to defend himself saying he had not been paying attention when Zhan-ge had asked him on that date, definitely he hadn’t heard the names of the movies he wanted to watch. How could he? All his focus that night had been on feeling Xiao Zhan’s hard cock inside him and those sinful lips pulling at his ear. But, he was sure Xiao Zhan wouldn’t be happy if he told him that.

He decided to come back to reality, so he wouldn’t miss something this important again when he found himself facing the pout Xiao Zhan was making.

Xiao Zhan

Gege was pouting

HE WAS POUTING

He was NOT this strong!

“Movie date is no reason for you to…” He didn’t know how to handle this. Normally it would be him pouting in hopes of getting his way, but when Zhan-ge did it, his brain stopped working. Looking at his big rabbit cheeks adorning his reddish chapped lips from their greeting make out and pleading eyes… So, instead of trying to think, he went on a pouting battle he would most likely loose.

And loose he did.

“Ok”

Xiao Zhan rewarded him with a soft smile and a tender kiss on the lips.

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be like a parody of a bad horror film. And if you get scared, I can distract you.” He followed by pulling on his ear and kissing down his throat. “After that, we can watch the 2000’s Dungeons and Dragons movie. We will laugh with that.”

The snort that came from Yibo was enough for Xiao Zhan to know he had gotten his way.

“Ok, but I want to cuddle the whole duration of both movies.” Said Yibo, already enveloping Xiao Zhan in his arms, which got him a soft smile in return.

“Is there any other way for us to watch movies together?”

With that, Yibo smiled softly too, moving to the couch and getting comfortable while Xiao Zhan put the movie to play.


End file.
